


The Bandana Code: Black Velvet

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [13]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alex, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Elevators, Flagging, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Handkerchief Code, Jalex - Freeform, Karaoke, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Making Out In A Taxi, Making Out In An Eelevator, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexual Tension, Simultaneous Orgasm, Song: Black Velvet, Strip Tease, Taxis, Teasing, The Bandana Code, The Hanky Code, Top Jack, Video, karaoke bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "So... black velvet?" Jack asked quietly. Alex smirked, picking up his drink and taking a sip."Is that a problem?" He asked casually, despite the sudden knot in his stomach. Jack had never knocked him back on something before but there was a first time for everything. "That depends. Which way were you thinking?" Jack was not going to be on camera, that much was clear in the tension in his shoulders. Luckily Alex had no intention of making him. "Right, of course." Jack relaxed a little, a small smirk playing at his lips. "Well, I think something can be arranged."
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Bandana Code: Black Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original song if anyone doesn't know it/wants to listen -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tT4d1LQy4es

Alex wasn't sure if the place was a karaoke bar or if they'd just come on karaoke night but they'd spent the majority of the evening listening to bad renditions of classic rock songs. The others were finding them pretty funny but Jack was clearly unimpressed, spending more time on his phone than paying attention.

Alex smirked to himself as he had an idea. He was in a pretty specific mood tonight and it was sure to catch Jack's attention.

He got to his feet as the latest contender staggered off of the stage causing Jack's head to snap up where he sat beside him. The others began to cheer as he made his way up to the small stage and told the guy his song.

Alex didn't have a bad voice but he'd never really sung in front of a crowd before. Still, it was for a good cause and most of the patrons were already pretty drunk so it wasn't like they'd be too hard to impress. Not that he was doing it for them anyway; this was just for Jack.

He took a deep breath as the intro began, moving a little as he got into the groove. He looked pretty hot this evening if he did say so himself and he was going to use that to his advantage. He smirked at Jack's shocked expression as he began to sing.

_Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell_

_Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high_

The audience began to cheer heartily at the fact he could actually sing and he could feel Jack's eyes on him as he began to work.

_Mama's dancing' with a baby on her shoulder_

_The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky_

_The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything_

_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for_

He discreetly watched Jack out of the corner of his eye as he began to strut around the stage, oozing confidence and sex. He smirked as the younger lad swallowed hard, eyes widening a little as he watched.

He noticed the group of girls at the table nearest the stage were up and dancing and all but drooling as they watched. With a cheeky grin, Alex swaggered over, stopping directly in front of them in order to interact. With a wink and a little rotation of his hips, they were immediately eating out of the palm of his hand.

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile_

_Black velvet with that slow southern style_

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_

_Black velvet if you please_

The chorus hit and understanding dawned on Jack's face, his whole body stiffening. Their eyes met and Alex winked before breaking the contact in favour of entertaining the rest of his captive audience.

More people were on their feet dancing and some had begun clapping along. The others were looking around in amazement, but not Jack. His eyes were glued to Alex as he continued to own the stage. Alex just hoped he was getting the not so subtle message.

The final chorus hit and Alex decided to really play it up, going all out with the provocativity as he sang his heart out. It was obvious that Jack liked what he saw. Alex was pretty confident but he was never normally _this_ confident. Jack's desire based discomfort was pretty obvious even from across the room.

The room erupted as Alex finished and Jack wore a huge grin as he clapped along with everyone else. Alex couldn't help but laugh breathily into the microphone, thanking the crowd before handing the microphone back over to the guy running it.

The others clapped him on the back as he sat back down at the table, all eager to congratulate him on the performance.

"You okay?" He asked, noticing Jack's slightly dumbfounded expression.  
"Yeah. That was incredible." Alex blushed a little, shrugging. He never knew how to take compliments. "Seriously Lex, you were so good! Sexy as hell too." Alex grinned a little at that, glad his efforts hadn't gone completely unnoticed.

"So... black velvet?" Jack asked quietly. Alex smirked, picking up his drink and taking a sip.  
"Is that a problem?" He asked casually, despite the sudden knot in his stomach. Jack had never knocked him back on something before but there was a first time for everything. "That depends. Which way were you thinking?" Jack was _not_ going to be on camera, that much was clear in the tension in his shoulders. Luckily Alex had no intention of making him. "Right, of course." Jack relaxed a little, a small smirk playing at his lips. "Well, I think something can be arranged."

Alex quickly convinced Rian to crash at Zack's so they'd have the apartment to themselves. The last thing they needed was someone making an unexpected cameo.

The pair made their excuses to leave and were soon in a taxi on the way back to the apartment. They made out in the back seat the entire ride and Alex could feel the driver shooting them dirty looks in the rearview mirror. They ignored him, too caught up in the passion and excitement of their plans for the evening to care about one closed-minded asshole.

When they reached Alex's building he threw some bills down in the front seat and the pair were out of the car and hurrying up the front steps before the driver had even put the hand brake on.

They raced to the elevator making out against the wall beside it until it arrived and then making out inside it until they reached Alex's floor. Jack gripped him tightly, holding him close enough that Alex could feel his body heat burning against him.

Alex dragged him to the apartment barely managing to get his key in the door before Jack was reconnecting their lips and pressing up against him. He couldn't bear to go longer than a few seconds without Alex's lip on his.

They fell through the door and stumbled around in the dark, eventually making it to Alex's bedroom.

Alex then decided to take control, grabbing Jack by the front of his jacket and shoving him down onto his back. "You gonna get your phone out or what?" Jack smirked, pulling the device from his pocket.   
"You sure about this?" Alex nodded eagerly, eyes alight with excitement and lust.  
"Get naked and we'll get started."

Jack quickly stripped off and Alex watched with hungry eyes. "Aren't you gonna join me?" Alex smirked.   
"I could." He shifted his weight between his feet, hands hovering over his belt as Jack watched him. "Or, I could give a little show to the camera." Jack swallowed hard, dick twitching at the thought. Alex couldn't help but feel a little smug about the reaction he was getting.

Jack grabbed the phone, fumbling slightly in his haste. He opened up the camera and changed to video mode, pressing record with more force than was strictly necessary.

He pointed the camera at Alex who was now biting his lower lip and watching him through his bangs. He was oozing that sexy confidence he had on stage and Jack was struggling to control his urges. "Strip for me slut." Alex eagerly obliged.

He slowly began to sway his hip, moving to a beat only he could hear. He slowly slid his jacket from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as he toed off his vans, his whole body swaying to the imaginary song. He didn't need to look to know he had Jack transfixed.

He made eye contact with the younger lad as he slowly ran his hands up his chest until he reached the top button of his shirt. He unbuttoned it teasingly slow, smirking at Jack's hungry expression at the small expanse of skin he'd revealed. This was far too easy.

He slowly approached Jack where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, phone firmly in hand. He turned so his back was facing him swaying his ass at the camera before turning back to him and popping two more buttons.

The tension between the pair was growing thicker and thicker and it was obvious that Jack was struggling not to just get up and grab him. He was desperate and that was exactly how Alex wanted him. Needy and helpless as Alex flaunted himself shamelessly.

Buttons four and five came undone revealing his pale chest, his dark lust-filled eyes the only thing keeping Jack in place. The pained needy expression telling Alex just how much he wanted him.

Soon enough the shirt was hanging open leaving his full torso on display as he continued to sway, rotating his hips a little as he ran his hands through his blonde locks, messing them up even more before sliding down his neck and to his belt.

He undid the leather band, slowly pulling it from the loops on his jeans before dropping it to the floor.

Alex smirked at Jack's mesmerised expression as his eyes ran over Alex's body. Protruding collarbone, toned stomach and defined hips had Jack licking his lips subconsciously as the camera captured Alex every move. Alex wondered idly if watching the video back would have the same effect on the younger boy.

He slowly peeled the flannel from his skin, muscular back and toned arms revealed an inch at a time until there was nothing left hidden away and the shirt had joined the other items on the floor.

He ran a hand through Jack's hair as he leant in close, slowly grazing his teeth over Jack's earlobe dragging a breathy gasp from him as his dick twitched against his stomach. He turned his head, trying to capture his lips but Alex pulled back dancing out of reach. "Uh, uh, uh." He chuckled. "Hands off the merchandise Jacky. I'm not done yet." He let out a frustrated grunt but didn't argue as Alex's hand slid down to his jeans.

He popped the button and the tension in the room only intensified with the loud scrape of metal as he unzipped his fly. He paused for a moment, just smirking at Jack before he finally began to shimmy out of his jeans.

The tight material slid slowly over the swell of his perky ass and down his long legs eventually pooling at his feet. He stepped out of them, kicking them out of the way as Jack watched him with a predatory expression. In nothing but his tented purple boxers, Alex should have felt exposed, vulnerable, but he didn't. He'd never felt more powerful, more sexy and in control than he did at that moment.

He made his way back over to Jack, pushing him down so he was laid flat before straddling his lap. He lent down and trailed his tongue slowly up Jack's neck, the muscles shifting as he gulped hard. His tongue continued its journey up and along his jaw until he reached his lips, pulling at his lower one with his teeth. Jack moaned softly, aching cock pressing firm against his stomach as Alex released him and stood back up.

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and slowly slid his boxers down and off leaving him stood bare. His eyes bottomless pits where the pupils had swallowed everything up.

Jack shifted on the bed so his back was resting against the pillows as Alex slunk over. He climbed up and slowly crawled up towards Jack, flashing the phone camera a sultry smirk as Jack struggled to remember how to breathe.

Once he was between Jack's legs he slowly lowered himself until he was level with Jack's crotch. He stilled a moment allowing his warm breath to tease Jack's skin before moving to press open-mouthed kisses up Jack's inner thighs. He glanced up at Jack through his eyelashes making sure to exaggerate his actions just a little for the camera. Jack hummed in approval, spreading his legs wider to give Alex better access to the sensitive skin.

He made his way up to Jack's crotch and licked a strip up the underside of his dick. He pressed kisses all over the shaft, finishing at the head. He slowly swirled his tongue around it before lapping at Jack's slit causing the younger lad to moan loudly above him.

He continued to slowly tease him until he was leaking precum. Taking that as a sign to finally move on, he took Jack into his mouth. He kept eye contact with the camera as he began to bob his head, taking more and more of Jack into his mouth. Jack moaned loudly, his hand coming down to knot in Alex's hair as he swallowed around him, taking him to the base.

His eyes sparkled mischievously as Jack moved his phone a little to get a better view of Alex's plump pink lips stretching out around him as he bobbed. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking a little harder as Jack watched with hooded eyes.

He pulled off with an obscene pop, his chest heaving a little. He smirked before reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing the lube out of the draw. He sat back on his heels as he popped the cap and coated his fingers.

Jack let out a small groan as Alex began to slowly work himself open. He released an exaggerated moan, leaning back so Jack could get the phone between his legs to get a good view of his fingers moving. They were clearly both living for this and Alex loved how enthralled Jack was, even the slightest movement had him captivated.

Alex continued to moan loudly as Jack pulled back, moving the phone to get a good shot of Alex's face. Eyes shut and jaw slack. He made sure to look blissed-out, to play up the reaction. He hadn't expected to get quite so into this and he definitely hadn't expected to get such a strong reaction from Jack. Looking without touching had never really been his style. 

Suddenly Jack took a firm grip of Alex dick and began pumping at a teasingly slow pace. Alex let out a gasp, eyes snapping open and growing impossibly darker at the unexpected stimulation. He rocked between both motions, head falling back as he moaned in pleasure. It all just felt so good.

"God, you look so hot." Jack groaned. "Such a needy little whore." Alex nodded eagerly, a breathy moan slipping from his lips as his dick twitched in Jack's grasp. His whole body reacted to Jack's words and it was impossible to hide how much of a turn-on they were.

Alex pulled his fingers from his ass and grabbed the lube once more as Jack released his dick. He watched Jack lay back against the mattress before coating his dick in lube. He straddled his hips, hovering over him a moment as Jack fidgeted with anticipation. He bit his bottom lip and held Jack's gaze as he lowered onto him. They both moaned loudly at the feeling; Alex stretched out tight as Jack's cock filled him. It was heaven.

Alex began to bounce, lifting up almost the whole way before dropping back down again. He cursed loudly, moaning Jack's name over and over as he trailed his hand over his chest, tweaking his nipples.

Jack groaned in approval and Alex leant back, adjusting the angle until Jack was hitting his prostate. He let out a string of curses, redoubling his efforts. He was going to make sure he enjoyed this.

He bounced fast and hard as he pleasured himself on Jack's dick and it was clear how much Jack was struggling not to just roll them over and pound him senseless. As it was he began to thrust up into Alex's downward movements causing him to release a strangled noise as he was momentarily overwhelmed with pleasure.

He met Jack's eyes with a wild look and Jack groaned, the last of his self-restraint breaking. Alex smirked as he quickly propped the phone up on the side table before taking a firm grip on his hips, helping him lift and pulling him down onto his thrusts making it all the more intense. "Shit Jack!" Alex cried. "So go-od." Jack could only groan in response.

Alex's back arched at an unnatural angle. His movements were starting to lose their rhythm and intensity and if it wasn't for Jack helping him along he was pretty sure he wouldn't be moving much at all. He was exhausted but it felt so, so good. A fire was blazing in the pit of his stomach and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Suddenly Jack rolled them over, lifting Alex's legs over his shoulder and fucking into him as hard as he could. Alex's eyes rolled back as he released a guttural moan. "Fuck! Don't stop!" He sounded strung out and desperate even to his own ears. The stutter in Jack's hips told him they were both fast approaching their climaxes.

Jack suddenly pulled out, taking both their cock's into his hand and jerking them as fast as he could. Alex's eyes widened in pleasure and surprise as he realised what Jack was planning. "Oh god, oh _god!_ " He cried out. Jack smirked a little as Alex bit his lip, he knew his desperation was clear on his face but he couldn't bring himself to care. This was about to get super hot and he was barely able to contain his whimper of anticipation.

It didn't take long before they were both releasing, hot white streams shooting over Alex's chest and stomach. He choked out a high pitch moan, back arching as his body shook with pleasure. His eyes were screwed shut and it seemed to go on forever; the pleasure wracking through his body as the hot sticky liquid kissed his skin.

He collapsed back panting hard as Jack hovered awkwardly above him, a wicked smirk on his face. He trailed a finger slowly through the mess on Alex's stomach, gathering it up before holding it to his mouth. Alex immediately opened up, moaning in approval as he sucked Jack's fingers clean. 

Jack continued to smirk as his fingers were released. He slowly reached down and began rubbing their combined release into Alex's skin, spreading it all over his torso. Alex choked out a moan, watching Jack with hazy eyes.

He reached up and grabbed at the back of Jack's head, pulling him down into a slow, lingering kiss full of passion and need. Jack's hand continued to move between them, making an even greater mess as Alex's dick began to harden once more. 

Jack gathered up the remaining cum into his palm and took a grip of Alex's erection. Alex bit down on his lower lip hard. As Jack began to stroke him he pulled back choking out a gasp as he watched him with wide, hungry eyes. This was like a wet dream come true.

"God, you're a filthy little slut aren't you?" Jack mused, watching as Alex lay there almost paralysed by pleasure. "Love being covered in cum, it doesn't even matter who's it is does it? You're already leaking and all I've done it rub it into your skin. I bet you'd love nothing more than to be used as a cum dumpster." Alex moaned in response, nodding enthusiastically as his eyes darkened with lust.  
"Yes Jack, I'd love it! You can tie me up and use me like the cum slut I am. In me, on me, I don't care. I just need your release." 

Jack groaned. Alex meant every damn word he was saying and it was filling Jack's brain with the filthiest ideas. He might just have to take him up on that offer. 

"You know, I think I just might." He mused, hand gripping Alex tighter as he sped up his movements. "I'll take my time with it. Fill you up until you're leaking and cover you from head to toe." Alex released a high pitched whine and promptly spilt over his stomach once more. 

He lay there panting, eyes screwed shut as he tried to gain control of his breathing. Jack smirked as he remained hovering over him not quite ready to move and miss out on the gorgeous view but not wanting to collapse against him either.

He leant down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, sticky hand gently caressing his hip. Alex slowly opened his eyes watching as Jack reached over and switched off his phone camera before collapsing next to him on the mattress.

"That... was the best orgasm I've ever had." Alex managed, just about in full control of his breathing now. Jack chuckled, grinning back at him. They were both utterly exhausted but the satisfaction was more than worth it. "I thought you'd like that." 

Alex sent him a lopsided smirk. "I bet it looked good on camera too." He could tell from the look on his face that Jack hadn't really thought that much about it. He retrieved the phone from where he'd dropped it with a smirk of his own. "Let's find out."


End file.
